Fluid flowmeters of the pressure drop or differential pressure type are well known. Orifice plate and venturi flowmeters are probably the most common of the pressure drop type. Orifice plate flowmeters are inexpensive, but they are inherently high energy loss devices since the measured pressure drop across the orifice is non-recoverable, i.e., the drop in pressure is a drop in total pressure. Venturi flowmeters are low energy loss devices relative to orifice plate flowmeters since most of the pressure drop in the venturi throat is recoverable at the venturi outlet, i.e., the drop in pressure in the throat is due to an increase in kinetic energy of the fluid. However, when either of these flowmeters are used to measure fluid flow which varies over a wide range, such as airflow to an automotive engine, they either overly restrict total airflow at high engine speeds and loads if they are sized small enough to provide an adequate differential pressure signal at low engine speeds and loads, or they provide an inadequate differential pressure signal at low engine speeds and loads if they are sized larger.